supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toadette
How Toadette joined the Tourney Originally introduced as a playable racing partner for Toad in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, she has since appeared in other games as a playable character and has played supporting roles in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, and Mario Party DS. While she has very similar traits to other characters, she is easily the most commonly recurring female Toad in the Mario series. Toadette has been shown to be on good terms with such characters as Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Mario. How to Unlock The following must be completed in order to unlock Toadette: *Play 647 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Toad, finish Classic Mode on Normal difficulty or higher. For both methods, you must fight Toadette at Star Carnival. After defeating Toadette, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the female Toad, Toadette." She will right of Ganryu, left of Kazuya, above Anna, and below Xiaoyu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Reads her hotel guestlist. After the announcer calls her name Toadette waves to the camera saying "Whoopee!". Special Attacks Baseball Attack (Neutral) Toadette throws a baseball up, takes out a bat, then hits it at her opponent. Hammer (Side) Toadette takes out a hammer and smashes it down. Toad Kick (Up) Toadette touches the ground then leaps into the air drill kicking. Shrink Mushroom (Down) Toadette throws a shrink mushroom at her opponent. If it hits, it shrinks the prey for 10 seconds. Starman Invincible (Hyper Smash) Toadette points up and a Starman falls on her, making her invincible for 13 seconds, complete with the Metal Mario theme from Super Mario 64. Great Mushroom (Final Smash) Toadette takes out a mushroom then takes and grows to a giant (the size of Mobile Armors like Psyco Gundam as well as Azazel), increasing her attack power, complete with the Mega Mushroom theme from New Super Mario Bros. This will last for 19 seconds. Victory Poses #Toadette holds a trophy and says "Toadette's the winner!". #Toadette runs around then slides on her knees saying "I did it! I DID IT!". #Toadette drops to her right side, back turned and snores "Zzzzzz...". On-Screen Appearance Toadette gets out of her cart saying "Yippee, yeah!". Trivia *Toadette shares her English voice actress with Peach, Baby Peach, Sue Pea, and Toad. *Toadette, Peach, Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Bowser and Bowser Jr. are the only Mario characters who are capable of original quotes AND are voiced by whoever voiced them in the Mario series video games. It was Misery who caused Toadette to get her very first original quote. *Super Smash Bros. Tourney marks the first time Toadette ever slept. This happens in her ending, her third victory pose, and during gameplay if hit by a certain move. *When highlighted, she references her role in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. *The rival of Toadette is Pablo Loomis. Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters Category:Super Mario characters